Lois Morrison, Mary's and Jacob's mom
by Umbra Potentia
Summary: This is my English project, I thought that I should put it up here so that people would enjoy reading Roll of Thunder Hear my cry. Awesome book, you should all read it.


It was a very cold night; the wind was howling and it was raining,lightning flashed. My husband and children were huddled together,trying to keep warm, my two youngest children, Mary and Jacob. Both were playing with their newly opened gifts. A doll and some toy blocks, it wasn't much, but it was all we could afford. I could hear my children's chattering teeth as they snuggled even closer. I heared a knock, who could be in this weather outside? I ignored it thinking the person would eventually go away, but then there was another knock, and another and another.

Finally, my husband, James answered the door. In our doormat stood two boys who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, both were shriviled and shaking, and I doubt it was from the cold. Both hurridly explained why they where there, but before they could finish their story, I spotted them, the nightmen. With torches and guns charging at the house. I felt my husband stiffen, then he tensed, my body mimicked his actions. We braced ourselves as the nightmen attacked.

The next moments were a blur, an unforgettable blur.

The nightmen set the shack on fire, and now the cold seemed like bliss. The heat of the flames was unbeareable, I could hear my children's cries over the fire. I ran back inside and grabbed my nearest child, Jacob, but as soon as I stepped outside the nightmen abushed me, I threw Jacob as far as I could and tried to fight them off.

From the corner of my eye I could see James throwing Mary to some bushes. I ran over to him, we fought side by side, it was chaos. James and I were winning, but a lucky blow to the head changed the odds. James was on the ground and the smell of iron filled the air accompanied by blood. I swallowed a sob, James has stopped struggling and had gone limp, dead. Soon I started giving up, loosing hope, my children's cries stopped, gone with the wind.

With my children and love gone, I gave in to the numbness, with my last thought 'let me watch over Mary and Jacob'. I let the darkness consume me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I heared a groan, it took me a while to realize it came from me. My eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, she awakens,"said a voice.

"Where am I?"I croaked, my throat burned, I could barely speak.

"Here, have some water,"the voice, a man said as he grabbed a cup tilting it so that I could drink.

"Thanks, where am I ?"I questioned once again.

"In my house, we found you unconcious at the side of the road,"he explained.

I tilted my head,"We?"

The man chuckled,"Me and my wife,"then he added," I'm David Logan by the way."

Out of nowhere a little boy ran in,"Papa, Papa!"he yelled,"Hammer caught a frog and he let me have it,Look!"

The little boy showed him the ugly frog. David laughed picking up the boy,"This is my son, David Jr., he and his brother Hammer are like two peas in a pod, their brothers however fight like crazy."

I decided to introduce myself,"I'm Lois Morrison."

Slowly he put down the boy and gave me a hug,"Glad you woke up Lois, we thought you wouldn't make it through the night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I spent a year with the Logans, but when Christmas hit I informed them from my departure weeks before, A night before Chirstmas, there were lots of hugs and tears shed.

David ran up to me,"Promise you'll come back, someday."he said.

I picked him up,"I promise Little Man."

And with that I left without turning back.

**~~~20 YEARS LATER~~~**

I stood nervously behind the door. Reluctantly I knocked. An older version of little David opened the door.

"Aunt Lois,"he said, shocked,"Come on in."

As I stepped inside I was greeted by a sight I thought I would never see again. My children Mary and Jacob, alive.

I let out a gasp, my eyes filled with tears.

My children looked up, once they saw me, tears build up in their eyes aswell.

Not a moment too soon they were in my arms.

"Mama, youré here, Mommy I missed you,"they both chanted again and again. This was the best Christmas since seventy-six.


End file.
